


A New Sound

by KaCole



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU where everyone lives and Cassian and Jyn stay together, Everybody Lives, F/M, FIx It, Flash Fiction, Nobody Dies, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Jyn's in trouble.





	A New Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



“I’m going to kill you!” Jyn yelled, her face hot as hell. She gripped Cassian’s hand hard, hard enough to really hurt. She hoped it _did_ hurt.

“It’s okay—” he started, but she wasn’t going to fall for any of that. It was easy for him to say, crouching there beside her, his face creased into anxious lines. It wasn’t happening to _him_.

She took deep breaths, tried to steel herself against the next attack. _You can do this. You are a fighter. A soldier. This is just one more ordeal to get through._

Cassian hovered, seemed like he didn’t want to leave her side, yet he had to look, had to plan how to get them the hell out of here. He disappeared momentarily around the corner, and then he was back at her side.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Rogue One is about half a mile in that direction. Kay must be somewhere around here.” Cassian tried the com link again. Static cracked and hissed, but there was no reply. He pressed himself back into the alcove

“Where are the others?” Jyn asked through gritted teeth.

Cassian spoke calmly, measuring each word. “Bodhi is on the ship. We’ll pick up Baz and Chirrut on the way back. They should have the map by now.” He looked at her with that infuriating gaze, the one she loved to hate. “We really shouldn’t have done this, it was reckless.”

Jyn wanted to spit at him, slap the smug look off his face, mainly because she knew he was right. “I didn’t know it would go this badly wrong—”

“I’m not blaming you, Jyn. Can you run?”

Jyn grit her teeth. “Yes. I can run. Just make sure you keep up.”

Cassian offered her his hand, and she accepted it, hauled her ass off the floor into an upright position.  It was building again. This time she doubled up, ground her teeth silently and waited for it to pass. Cassian lay a hand on her back.

A crack of blasters fired in the distance, closer than before. “Jyn, we have to go now,” Cassian urged.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and they ran.

#

“Little sister,” Baze said gravely, as he dispatched a stormtrooper over her shoulder with his cannon, “this is bad.”

Churrit laughed. “The force is strong around her. It is ready.”

“Well I’m not sure I’m ready for _it_ ,” Jyn said. Living in denial was what had got them into this particular mess. She should have done something sooner. She should have stayed behind. She should have listened, done a hundred things that she didn't do, but that just wouldn’t have been Jyn Erso, would it? But things were happening now, she could feel it, and she couldn’t live in a cave any longer. This was indisputably real.

They were running, all four of them, Baze and Cassian either side of her, Chirrut chanting as if that would help anything. Another wave of pain began, building to an inferno in her belly. She wanted to scream.

Suddenly, a stormtrooper blocked their way. “What’s this?” he pointed his weapon at Jyn, as if he couldn't quite believe what he saw.

Cassian roared, lunging at the white suited soldier. The trooper turned his blaster to Cassian.

Jyn screamed, a guttural, terrible scream, a sound she hardly believed came from her own mouth. That was enough to make the Stormtrooper pause.

He fell to the ground, smoke rising in a stinking wave from the black hole in his armour. Behind him, K2S0 stood, chrome spindly legs and barrelled bodied. Jyn had never been happier to see him in her life, but god that stink was going to make her throw up.

“The chances of a successful delivery under these conditions—” he started, but Cassian shut him up.

“Just get us back to Rogue One,” Cassian snapped.

#

The ship was paces away when Jyn collapsed. “Cassian, I’m sorry. I can’t…” she muttered. She knew this was all wrong. She’d been stubborn and stupid.  “It’s my fault,” she said. 

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “It’s okay. This is why I love you.”

K2SO picked her up then, and carried her the rest of the way, while Cassian peeled off shot after shot at stormtroopers behind them.  Jyn was aware of the thump of his metal feet clattering on the loading strip, of him laying her down and of the ship rising. They’d done it. They were safe for now.

“Can we make it anywhere in time?” Cassian was saying to Bodhi, and urgent, desperate plea in his voice.

She focused on the pilot, and he flashed her a quick grin, trying to look reassuring, probably. Then he turned back to Cassian, his face falling into a serious, sober look.

“No chance, Captain.”

Cassian swore. Perhaps he thought Jyn couldn’t hear, but of course she could. She could feel it now, the waves of pain running through her like a storm.

She was barely aware of Churrit’s gentle hands were on her, preparing her swiftly, without fuss.

“Have you done this before?” she asked, afraid now, her heart thundering.

He just smiled, as if to say the force will guide us. At least that’s what she hoped, as her world became a wall of pain and she screamed again. “Cassian!” she roared.

He was at her side in a moment, holding her hand. “Do we have any pain relief?” he shouted at K2.

Chirrut said, “Too late.”

Then Rogue One was filled with a new sound.

The wailing cry of an infant. 

Jyn’s breaths came in short, sharp bursts, her legs shaking. Baze wrapped the baby in something, handed him to her, his large dark hands taking the utmost care with the fragile new life. “Your son,” he said quietly.

She looked at Cassian. His eyes shone with tears he tried to blinked back for a moment, but he really couldn’t manage it. He leaned in and kissed her head.

“I love you,” she said to them both, to Cassian and the baby boy in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how far through the fic did you get before you realised what was really going on?


End file.
